Le troisième homme
by Dandysme
Summary: Castle Combe, village aux paysages enchanteurs à deux heures de Londres, lieu privilégié pour des vacances surprises organisées par John. Pourtant, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... John & Sherlock & Greg...
1. Chapter 1

**Un OS qui est devenu une fic à trois chapitres grâce à ma merveilleuse Bêta SomeCoolName.**

**Saison 3 légèrement réadaptée de Sherlock BBC.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le troisième homme**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

« Je m'ennuie. »

John ferma un instant les yeux. La première fois qu'il avait entendu cette parole de cette voix atone, il avait eu un sourire encourageant. La cinquième fois, il avait décrit tout ce qu'ils pourraient visiter à Castle Combe, lieu de leur séjour... puis il avait cessé de compter. Là, pour la centième fois (au moins!), il avait juste envie de se saisir de la fourche abandonnée contre un mur et de la lui planter dans le cœur. Plusieurs fois ! Mais il savait aussi que l'ennui était le pire ennemi de Sherlock.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'auberge ? »

Le détective soupira, son regard azur fixé sur l'horizon.

« Non, je veux rentrer à Londres.

\- J'ai compris, ça fait dix fois que tu me le dis.

\- Douze, pour être précis.

\- Très bien, douze ! Écoute, fais un effort. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas accordés un break, j'en avais besoin alors fais ça pour moi. »

Sherlock daigna le regarder, ses mouvements au ralenti et John le fixa un instant de ses yeux de cocker. Un soupir passa à peine les lèvres du détective et le médecin sut qu'il avait gagné. Parfois, apitoyer Sherlock marchait, pas toujours, s'il avait une enquête sur le feu, rien ne pouvait l'en détacher. Pour une fois, l'un et l'autre n'avaient aucune obligation et ils avaient décidé de se mettre au vert. Du moins, John avait voulu lui faire la surprise en réservant une petite auberge pittoresque mais arrivés sur place, le fiasco avait été total.

« Où est le cadavre ?, avait demandé Sherlock.

\- Hum ? Quel cadavre ?

\- Tu m'as dit avoir une surprise pour moi, on a fait 2h08 de voiture dans cette campagne qui sent le purin alors... où est le cadavre ? »

John avait eu un moment de pause.

« Sherlock, il n'y a pas de mort, pas de vol, pas de rapt, rien, juste quelques jours de vacances à passer rien que tous les deux.

\- Vacances ?! »

Le mot avait été vomi entre ses dents serrées.

« Oui, vacances ! Tu sais, ce que les gens normaux font pour se détendre, pour profiter de la vie.

\- John, si je faisais partie des gens normaux, ça se saurait.

\- Certes mais moi, oui. Allez, arrête de jouer au con et allons nous installer, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Ce le serait encore plus de se jeter dans le vide.

\- T'es pas drôle, là. »

C'était arrivé une fois, sous ses yeux et John ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis, le fantôme de ce jour maudit le hantant dans ses rêves alors que Sherlock était revenu depuis un moment. Le détective s'était rendu compte un peu tard de sa maladresse, il avait lancé ça sans y penser... puis ça avait été un peu drôle... pour lui... pas au point d'en rire mais au moins, il ne s'était pas ennuyé ce jour-là. John lui en voulait toujours, il le savait alors, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur... pendant un moment.

Là, ils se promenaient dans les rues, au hasard, profitant de l'air doux. Ce village, John ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Il n'était jamais venu mais il lui semblait le connaître intimement. Tout cela remontait à loin et les images d'Afghanistan lui revenaient par flash, comme le sourire de Billy Winter, ce jeune type marrant qui parlait de son lieu d'origine avec de la nostalgie dans la voix. Il décrivait comme personne les maisons datant d'une autre époque et conservées avec soin, le pont de pierre qui enjambait la rivière, les jardins fleuris, la campagne alentours, faite de bosquets et de prairies qui sentaient bon l'herbe coupée en été... ces images, John en avait vu des photos et les avaient imprimées sur sa rétine, elles lui avaient permis de survivre quand sa blessure infectée le dévorait de fièvre. Alors, à demi délirant, il se raccrochait à ce lieu qu'il n'avait jamais vu, l'espoir de rentrer au pays autrement que dans un cercueil scellé. Et pendant des jours, il avait été un Peter Pan dans un pays imaginaire, un paysage de carte postale typiquement anglais, loin de la chaleur aride, de l'air sec et des bruits de fusillades.

Aujourd'hui, il y était, il tenait la promesse faite à lui-même sur son lit de douleurs. En rentrant, il avait débarqué à Londres, pas assez d'argent pour se permettre une escapade puis il avait rencontré Sherlock et le temps avait passé, l'envie effacée. Elle était revenue ces derniers jours et depuis, Sherlock ne faisait que geindre et se plaindre sans discontinuer. John aurait pu lui expliquer pourquoi cet endroit était si important mais aurait-il compris ? Sans doute que non, il l'entendait déjà : _''Billy Winter est mort dans cette fusillade, point barre, les risques du métier. Et une carcasse pourrissante dans une tombe se fiche bien que John Watson crèche à l'auberge avec le meilleur détective consultant du monde.''_

Alors, pour éviter une conversation qui ne mènerait à rien avec ce foutu génie insensible, John n'avait rien dit, se contentant de sourire en marchant dans les pas de son ami mort au combat. D'ailleurs, il souriait en cet instant en passant devant le Pub ''The White Hart'', haut lieu des frasques de la jeunesse de Billy. Encore cinquante mètres.

« Je m'ennuie.

\- Non mais ce que t'es chiant ! Bon, retournons à l'auberge, on y dînera, la carte avait l'air prometteuse.

\- Je veux dîner à Londres.

\- Mais tu as quel âge ?! J'ai l'impression de traîner un gamin capricieux de six ans.

\- Je n'ai pas faim mais dès qu'on arrive dans la chambre, je veux une fellation. »

John stoppa sa marche, le sifflet coupé.

« Tu ne veux pas le dire plus fort ? Je crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu à l'autre bout du village.

\- Une fellation comblerait mon ennui, toujours quelques minutes de gagnées.

\- Tu es d'un romantisme à faire peur. »

Sherlock sortit son portable, pianota et celui de John sonna. Il ouvrit le SMS.

_**Je veux une fellation (smiley en forme de cœur.) SH**_

John ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un bon coup et bougea ses doigts à son tour sur l'écran.

_**On va manger. Si tu boudes, tu seras privé de dessert ! JW**_

_**OK. SH**_

John soupira, communiquer avec Sherlock était une épreuve, parfois.

OoO

La salle de restaurant aux poutres apparents et aux nappes à carreaux ne comptait que quelques personnes dont une famille avec deux gosses braillards qui avaient le don de taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Attablés devant des côtes de mouton, Sherlock ne touchait pas à son assiette et John avait renoncé à une quelconque conversation.

« Tu n'as pas faim ?, demanda John qui s'était accommodé du regard accusateur de son amant depuis bien longtemps.

\- Graham pourrait avoir besoin de nous.

\- Greg.

\- Hum ?

\- Gregory Lestrade, il s'appelle Greg. »

John se demandait pourquoi il le corrigeait encore, Sherlock avait une mémoire stupéfiante, qu'il se plaisait à dire pompeusement qu'il triait et rangeait dans son ''palais mental'' et le fait qu'il continue d'ignorer ce simple prénom, d'un homme qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps que lui, le laissait perplexe. S'il faisait ça juste pour l'énerver, il allait être déçu, John resterait de marbre, se contentant de se mordre la joue parfois pour éviter de l'insulter.

Sherlock le regardait et n'obtenant pas plus de réaction, il choisit de reprendre calmement. Le médecin était un peu lent, il devait user des mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait juste se tirer d'ici. Et en dernier recours, il utilisait la corde sensible pour le petit blond (chose vraiment effarante, à bien y penser).

« Graham, Greg, peu importe. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on le laisse dans la panade si une affaire survenait ?

\- Ta méthode de chantage est juste pitoyable. Et je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, tout va bien.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Oui, je l'ai appelé. Comme on est partis précipitamment, j'avais oublié d'annuler notre partie de poker. Bon sang Sherlock, profite ! On est rien que tous les deux, ça ne compte pas pour toi ?

\- À Baker Street aussi.

\- Bordel Sherlock, faut-il que tu sois égoïste à ce point ? J'aime être ici, j'en avais besoin. Et au cas où tu n'aies pas compris, je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire, j'appelle qui je veux.

\- Tu me fais donc des secrets ?

\- C'est bon, tu m'énerves, je vais me coucher ! »

John balança sa serviette d'un geste rageur et quitta la petite salle du restaurant. Sherlock le regarda partir, dubitatif. Il sentait que le médecin lui cachait quelque chose, il avait ce pli soucieux entre les yeux, semblait parfois perdu dans ses pensées, se retournait quand ils erraient au hasard dans cette campagne insipide, vérifiait son téléphone en croyant qu'il ne le voyait pas. Sherlock feignait de l'ignorer mais il le connaissait bien, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il aurait suffit de mener une petite enquête mais le cœur n'y était pas car au-delà de ça, ce qui le contrariait surtout, c'est que leur départ précipité ait eu lieu juste après que John ait vu Lestrade... et il ne lui aurait pas parlé de son projet, quelques minutes avant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux ? L'ignorer était une sensation désagréable au creux du ventre qui lui faisait serrer les poings et repenser à ce genre d'affaire si pathétique, au schéma si attendu : l'homme, la femme et l'amant, cachoteries, secrets et trahisons.

Au fil du temps, John et Lestrade étaient devenus des amis, il semblerait que ce dernier ait beaucoup soutenu le médecin pendant sa prétendue mort. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient fait quelques sorties et depuis, il y avait une sorte de routine entre eux, le poker, les courses,... Ils avaient aussi une façon de se comprendre quand ils parvenaient sur une scène de crime, sans même se parler. Et puis surtout, John riait avec lui. Ce son de gorge qu'il aimait tant, il le lui offrait. Pourtant, il avait fallu des semaines pour que lui l'entende à nouveau quand il était revenu de nulle part. Il avait eu droit aux coups, aux insultes, à son mépris... Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent et se débarrasser enfin de cette Mary qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu dans l'équation, heureusement qu'il avait réussi à prouver qu'elle cachait une double identité et un passé trouble peu avant le mariage. Oui, une bénédiction qui lui avait évité en plus d'être le témoin du marié, oh chose abominable ! Et tout du long, entre remarques acerbes et silences, Lestrade avait été là, semblant vouloir ménager la chèvre et le chou. Et il était toujours là.

Entre l'ancien soldat et l'inspecteur, les conversations téléphoniques duraient 3mn43 (oui, il avait compté). Quand lui téléphonait, la moyenne était de 18 secondes, 26 avec John, preuve qu'il faisait des efforts. Lestrade était seul, divorcé, ne semblait pas chercher de nouvelle compagne. Étrange statistiquement pour un homme de son âge qui ne s'était pas encore reproduit. Non en fait, la seule compagnie qu'il semblait rechercher était celle de John.

Sherlock imaginait sans peine la conversation s'ils en avaient parlé. John lui aurait dit qu'il était jaloux, il aurait répondu que non, John aurait eu ce petit sourire narquois, Sherlock aurait dit que Lestrade ne le valait pas même de très loin, John l'aurait traité de prétentieux et Sherlock l'aurait embrassé. C'était la meilleure méthode pour empêcher le ton de monter et chacun l'employait à tour de rôle. La première fois, ça avait été lui, John regrettait sa blonde insipide, Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel, cherchant désespérément à le faire taire et donc, il l'avait embrassé. Expérience concluante, s'en était suivi du sexe torride qui évitait les discussions houleuses, de supporter un John déprimé et donnait beaucoup de plaisir. Bref, que des bons points.

Le détective soupira. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait envié personne. Jaloux... foutaises !

Pourtant quand il le rejoignit sous les draps, Sherlock se colla au corps chaud qui ne le repoussa pas et il suça son cou, jusqu'à imprimer une marque. SA marque. John gémit sous l'attention, se retourna pour se perdre dans les bras de son amant. Il faisait sombre, ils ne distinguaient que l'ombre de l'autre, c'était tant mieux, aucun n'aurait voulu croiser un regard qui serait plein de rancune, de doutes... Et ils firent l'amour longtemps, évitant les mots acides, éloignant l'ennui.

OoO

« Si on allait faire un tennis ? Il y a un court tout près, proposa John avec un entrain tout feint.

\- Merveilleux ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de taper dans une balle avec une poêle.

\- Inutile d'être sarcastique, un non aurait suffi. »

Trois jours qu'ils étaient là, à se faire plus ou moins la gueule. Les essais de visites s'étaient vite transformés en lectures sur un banc ou sieste dans l'herbe, tout pour éviter de se parler. Une fois, John avait réussi à traîner son compagnon le long des petits chemins de terre entre les champs, quelques ruches avaient retenu l'attention de Sherlock et le médecin y avait vu une petite victoire. Mais un orage, une violente averse et tout était redevenu fade.

« Nous serions à Londres, nous aurions au moins un parapluie.

\- Ta gueule, Sherlock ! »

En cette fin de matinée, il s'étaient installés devant un thé sur la terrasse de l'auberge, l'amertume plissant les coins de leurs bouches. Sherlock continuait d'insister pour partir, John refusait, et ainsi, chaque jour. Et aucun de voulait laisser l'autre en plan car les nuits étaient le moment du pardon, du plaisir, ils étaient bien, tout simplement.

Le détective, le menton appuyé sur sa main, laissa son regard errer.

_Je m'ennuie ! Un couple sort de l'auberge, il a un tic nerveux, elle porte une robe rouge, semble fatiguée, n'est pas maquillée. Dispute, il l'a trompée et cet imbécile le lui a avoué. Pour soulager sa conscience, il va vivre l'enfer. Le facteur est au bout de la rue. Ce gamin qui court va tomber... voilà, c'est fait. Un bruit de moteur. Une voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin. Familière. Des cheveux courts et gris, Lestrade en descend, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, celui-là? Du coin de l'oeil, je regarde John, son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire alors qu'il se lève déjà, je sens mes dents et mes poings qui se serrent. John lui a demandé de venir, c'est évident. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. L'inspecteur tourne la tête à gauche._

« Attention ! »

_John suit le regard de Greg, fait un pas de côté, devant moi. Détonation. John tressaille sous l'impact. Double détonation. Lestrade vient de tirer sur une voiture dont les pneus crissent. John s'effondre à genoux puis à terre. Greg se jette auprès de John. Il ne poursuit pas le fuyard. Je ne bouge pas, c'est un film, une scène de mon cerveau qui anticipe ce qui va se passer. Ce ne peut être réel, ça ne l'est PAS !_

« John ! », cria Lestrade.

Sans réfléchir, l'inspecteur posa ses mains sur la poitrine ensanglantée du médecin. Il tentait d'endiguer le flot rouge qui s'étendait sur ses vêtements et se rassemblait en une petite flaque qui ne cessait de grandir, tout en déglutissant un goût de bile.

« Appelez une ambulance ! », hurla Lestrade aux badauds qui avaient accouru.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sherlock qui restait les bras ballants, sans réaction aucune, il n'avait même pas son sacro-saint portable en main. Mais son attention fut retenue par des doigts qui serraient les siens.

« John ? Ne bouge pas, les secours vont arriver.

\- Désolé... »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration était laborieuse, sa pâleur digne d'un mort et Greg paniqua.

« John, reste avec moi. Reste conscient, me lâche pas ! Bordel, où est cette putain d'ambulance ?! »

_Leurs mains sont liées, les doigts imbriqués. John, lâche-le ! Même inconscient, tu t'accroches à lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'excuser ? Pourquoi est-il là, pas rasé, l'air fatigué ? Comme la femme à la robe rouge... _

(à suivre)

* * *

**Je ne connais Castle Combe que par Google, veuillez excuser les piètres descriptions mais je vous conseille de jeter un œil, c'est magnifique.**

**Au plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite...**

**Merci à ma sublime Bêta SomeCoolName qui fait des merveilles.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le troisième homme**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

Les minutes s'égrainaient telles des heures avant que les secours n'arrivent. Ce fut aussitôt un terrain de guerre, une bataille contre la mort à coups d'aiguilles et de perfusions, de compresses imbibées d'écarlate. L'inspecteur s'était écarté, les mains couvertes du liquide poisseux, il regardait faire, impuissant. Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé, il ne tressaillit même pas quand un hélicoptère se posa sur la place à quelques pas, que Mycroft en descendit. Ce dernier jugea de la scène en quelques instants et murmura à l'oreille de son assistant qui prit son téléphone.

Mycroft donna ses instructions, on devait charger John Watson dans l'hélico pour le ramener à Londres, le médecin et un infirmier suivirent sans broncher, personne n'ignorait qui il était.

« Inspecteur, je vous laisse régler les détails ici. Allons Sherlock, viens. »

Le détective suivit son frère comme un enfant, il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas posé une seule question quant à la présence des deux hommes ici. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal, tout le monde le savait. Greg s'en inquiéta, Mycroft ne faisait qu'attendre qu'il se réveille... et explose. L'appareil décolla dans un vrombissement de rotors et là, Greg se permit de s'effondrer sur le banc.

OoO

_C'est un séisme. Un tremblement de terre pas loin du 7 de l'échelle de Richter que je ressens jusque dans mes os. Mes yeux ne voient que le vide, je me suis précipité dans mon palais mental mais tout s'effondre, il n'en reste que des ruines, des murs rouges qui s'écroulent. Un seul chemin, celui qui mène à John mais il est si loin, je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, mon cœur tambourine dans mes oreilles, un __son de grosse caisse trop fort, trop rapide,__ qui ne me laisse pas de répit. Il me faut du silence ! Mais ce putain de palpitant ne veut rien savoir, il tape, il cogne, il hurle. Il faut que je le fasse taire, non ?_

« Si ton cœur arrête de battre, ce ne sera pas très bon signe.

\- Je sais John, j'ai juste du mal à penser, je ne suis pas devenu stupide ! »

_Il m'a parlé, de loin, je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là. Il est toujours là !_

_Fermer les yeux. Inspirer. Expirer. Compter jusqu'à cent. Recommencer._

« Tu m'as menti, John.

\- Absolument pas, j'ai juste omis quelques informations.

\- Tu a pris une balle à ma place, elle m'était destinée et tu le savais.

\- Oui, Sherlock.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais. »

_Fermer les yeux. Inspirer. Expirer. Compter jusqu'à cent. Recommencer._

OoO

Des heures qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Mycroft observait son frère du coin de l'œil, il aurait dû rentrer à son bureau mais il avait préféré attendre, Sherlock semblait en état de catalepsie. Il avançait quand on le le lui disait, il se fixait d'une simple pression sur son bras, son regard était fixe et vide, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, du moins, à ce point et si longtemps.

La dernière fois, il était enfant, six ans pour être précis, leur chien venait de se faire écraser par le laitier, il avait couru après un chat, le conducteur n'avait rien pu faire. Sherlock avait appris la nouvelle en rentrant de l'école, ne sourcillant pas une seconde. Il s'était muré dans un silence rêveur, demandait après le setter, puis retournait dans son monde. Il était resté ainsi trois jours, le médecin avait été appelé, avait prescrit un léger tranquillisant. La troisième nuit, leur père l'avait trouvé dans le jardin, au-dessus du corps qu'il venait de déterrer.

« Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai, il fallait que je le vois. »

Leur père l'avait ramené dans la maison sous les yeux de sa femme qui tenait ses bras croisés sur sa robe de chambre. Avec douceur, elle l'avait emmené se laver, il était couvert de terre, frissonnant dans son pyjama humide de rosée. Seul Mycroft avait semblé remarquer cette étincelle dans son regard qu'il avait revu si souvent ensuite : Sherlock venait de comprendre, avait observé, décortiqué, analysé tout ce qu'il venait de voir, la mort était un corps inerte, nettoyé par les asticots. Rien d'autre. C'était devenu quelque chose de tangible, pas juste des paroles qui ne voulaient rien dire – un paradis pour chiens, non mais quelle idée ! -, il pouvait passer à autre chose.

Puis la vie avait repris son cours, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que Sherlock n'avait plus jamais voulu reparler du chien.

Mycroft détailla son frère, assis sur une chaise en face de lui. Il ressemblait à une statue de cire et aurait pu sans complexe appartenir au musée de Madame Tussaud, le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, le regard fixe et inexpressif. Il soupira et vint se poser à ses côtés.

« Sherlock, John Watson n'est pas mort. »

Pas de réponse, pas un tressaillement. L'aîné amorça une tape amicale sur l'épaule mais rabaissa sa main avant de le toucher et l'attente reprit, tous deux immobiles au milieu de l'effervescence de l'hôpital qui ne dormait jamais.

OoO

Le médecin débarqua dans la salle après plus de quatre heures d'attente.

« L'opération s'est bien passée. Le docteur Watson est en réanimation, il dort, rien n'est acquis mais je suis plutôt confiant pour l'avenir. »

_Quatre-vingt-dix-huit,..._

« Merci docteur. », répondit Mycroft alors que ce dernier quittait les lieux, sans doute pour retourner auprès d'un autre patient.

… _Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf,..._

Mycroft ne put que constater l'absence de réaction de son frère mais alors qu'il allait demander à ce qu'on l'examine, ce dernier se leva comme un ressort.

… _Cent._

« Sherlock ?

\- Je dois partir. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, question de sécurité. »

Le détective lui dédia un regard froid avant de soupirer.

« Je rentre à Baker Street, il faut que je réfléchisse. Nos parents sont en sécurité, eux ? Et inutile de hausser le sourcil, nous sommes dans un salon privé, deux hommes de la sécurité sont ici, trois autres à l'extérieur, ce qui est beaucoup, même pour toi. Et tu es un peu raide, enfin, plus que d'habitude, un gilet pare-balles n'est pas très souple. J'en déduis que ta vie est menacée, la mienne aussi donc le nom de Holmes. Alors, les parents ?

\- Ils sont en Écosse, sous protection.

\- Lequel des deux a été blessé ? »

Mycroft hésita un instant à jouer à le laisser deviner mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« Papa. Mais juste quelques coupures quand la balle a fait exploser la vitre.

\- Bien.

\- Sherlock, tu dois venir avec moi.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien ! Un malade est dans la nature, tu t'es caché, nous sommes samedi, je sais que tu n'es plus allé à ton bureau et que tu as déserté ta fameuse visite au club Diogène lundi, ceci est tout bonnement impensable.

\- Encore ton réseau de sans-abris ?

\- Bien plus efficace que tes espions payés pour ça.

\- Sherlock...

\- Non ! Tu as parlé à John, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait et regarde où il en est ! »

Les mots accusateurs avaient jailli. Le détective était hors de lui pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, droit, le menton relevé, seule sa mâchoire serrée trahissait son état, on lui avait caché des choses et tout ce qui comptait alors était de comprendre. Sauf qu'une douleur sourde le faisait dévier des faits, l'affect prenait le pas sur la raison, sensation nouvelle et oh combien désagréable. Mais Mycroft se planta devant lui, un index posé sur sa poitrine.

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Sherlock ! Il..., nous savions tous que dès que tu saurais, tu te pendrais toi-même au bout de la ligne pour servir d'hameçon. Il a choisi de faire à sa façon, totalement idiote, comme de bien entendu. Il a fait cavalier seul, je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien, d'ailleurs. »

Les mots avaient atteint le jeune homme. Sa faute... mais la culpabilité ne devait pas ternir son jugement, il avait peu de temps, beaucoup de travail, tout un palais mental à reconstruire. Il secoua la tête comme pour se sortir une idée gênante et releva son col.

« Je t'appelle plus tard, Mycroft. Mais d'ici là, veille à ce que personne n'approche John, il est sous ta responsabilité. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je peux te jurer que j'oublierais que tu es mon frère. »

Ils se séparèrent ainsi. L'aîné le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes battantes. Puis il prit son téléphone, il avait des ordres à donner.

OoO

Au 221 B Baker Street, Madame Hudson était absente, sans doute évacuée elle aussi. Sherlock se rendit dans le salon, laissa tomber son manteau au sol et s'effondra sur son fauteuil, en face de celui de John, cruellement vide. Tout était silencieux, rien n'accrochait son regard, pas un mouvement, même pas une poussière qui danserait dans le rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Il se sentait vide lui aussi, sa tête était plus sèche que le désert aride. Enfin, non, seuls les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient engueulés la semaine dernière à propos d'une main dans le frigo, le canapé où ils avaient fait l'amour la veille de leur départ comme des animaux en rut, ce pull beige oublié sur une chaise qu'il détestait tant...

Il remonta ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

_Il n'y a que des ruines... je ne vois rien, du rouge et du noir... rien..._

« John ? »

_Il ne me répond pas, ça n'arrive jamais... sauf quand il m'en veut, ça a duré des semaines quand je suis revenu. Il me demandait de la considération, de la compassion, ne voulait pas d'excuses. Il peut être très pénible et borné quand il s'y met._

« John, je ne te déteste pas, je ne le pensais pas.

\- Je sais. »

_Il est là ! J'en éprouve une telle joie qu'un rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge._

« John... je ne peux rien faire, je...

\- Tout est imprimé dans ta tête, Sherlock. Il faut juste te rappeler de ce qui compte.

\- Ce qui compte : tu es sur le sol...

\- Non, pas moi ! Autour, regarde autour, c'est tout ce qui prime.

\- ... La rue en pente, des voitures stationnées, Lestrade qui descend de la sienne. Il crie, tourne la tête, sort son arme... un coup de feu puis un autre... une voiture bordeaux, jaguar, certains moyens financiers... Je distingue à peine la plaque... OA 14 BBM ou BBN... il est d'Oxford d'après la plaque... la portière arrière a une couleur à peine plus vive, a été changée... sur le toit, une feuille d'arbre, je ne connais pas...

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Remonte ces putains de murs de ton putain de palais, Sherlock ! »

_Il me dérange que John puisse avoir raison mais c'est un fait. L'effort est monumental, je n'y reconnais rien, tout n'est que chaos. Une pierre, un mur, un couloir, une salle, une autre... je redresse les méandres de ma pensée... c'est une plante tropicale... on ne la trouve en Angleterre qu'aux jardins royaux de Kew, ici à Londres... Mais quel est le lien avec Mycroft ? Il s'est exilé avant que nos parents soient pris pour cible, chronologiquement, il est celui qui est visé. Pourquoi ?_

« John, pourquoi lui ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis tes souvenirs, je ne suis pas vraiment là.

\- Lestrade aussi savait, pourquoi lui, toi et pas moi ? »

_Je ne pense qu'à ça, ça me ronge de l'intérieur, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Lestrade est le troisième homme. Il faut que je pense, j'ai les informations mais il me faut... John mais il n'est pas là._

OoO

John ouvrit péniblement un œil, sa paupière était plus lourde qu'une chape de plomb, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Des murs blancs, des tubes, des bips de machine... Il émit un gémissement.

« John ? »

Sa vue floue distinguait une silhouette qui se précipitait vers lui et il dut attendre de faire le point.

« Greg...

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, un peu dans le gaz.

\- Normal, ils t'ont bourré d'anti-douleurs. Tu as pris une balle, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah, oui. »

Oui, il se souvenait, surtout de l'absence de douleur, un très mauvais signe en soi. Puis il avait eu si froid, ce bruit de pas dans la neige à chaque respiration, pneumothorax, pas bon, pas bon du tout mais il semblait s'en être sorti.

« Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Neuf jours, tu as été plongé dans un comas artificiel, pour que tu guérisses. Tu t'es réveillé brièvement depuis, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Non. Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Vernon Cooper, le connard à la gâchette facile, est sous les verrous, on l'a eu avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Tout ça grâce à Sherlock, il est entré par effraction dans le bureau de Mycroft, s'est fait passer pour lui et a eu la bonne idée de m'appeler, on n'a eu qu'à le cueillir.

\- Parfait... et Sherlock doit passer? »

Greg baissa les yeux, soudain gêné. Non, il n'était pas venu une seule fois, lui-même était allé le trouver, l'avait engueulé, insulté, supplié mais le détective lui avait seulement répondu qu'il était occupé. À quoi, on se le demande, vu qu'il passait ses journées enfermé, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, Madame Hudson avait du mal à le convaincre de se nourrir, l'enfoiré ! Il sentit la main de John serrer la sienne.

« C'est pas grave, c'est Sherlock.

\- Ouais, c'est... Sherlock. Tu aurais dû lui dire, nous aurions dû... nous lui avons caché trop de choses.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas eu le courage ni l'envie. Quelle merde ! »

Greg serra un peu plus fort sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

« Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai du boulot.

\- Merci d'être là, Greg.

\- Ce ne pourrait être autrement. Repose-toi, je repasse ce soir. »

Gregory n'avait pas fermé la porte que John dormait déjà. Il avait pris l'absence du détective avec légèreté mais il savait qu'il avait eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle et son poing le démangeait d'aller l'écraser contre une certaine pommette saillante. Vraiment, Sherlock Holmes ne méritait pas John Watson.

OoO

Cooper sous les verrous, nulle occupation, Sherlock s'ennuyait ferme. Ce n'était même pas drôle de torturer son violon si John n'était pas là pour lui tomber dessus. En fait, tout était fade depuis, au point qu'il était allé acheter une dose d'héroïne au dealer su coin. À présent, assis dans le salon, il triturait le petit sachet entre ses doigts, la cuillère, le briquet , le garrot et la seringue déjà alignés sur la table.

« Sherlock, t'es pas sérieux, là ? »

_Je soupire, j'entends encore sa voix alors que je ne l'ai même pas demandé, il s'impose à moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire._

« Ce n'est pas le moment, je suis occupé, John.

\- Pour sûr que tu l'es ! À n'importe quoi d'ailleurs !

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse et tu le sais. Fais autre chose, une expérience, je sais pas... Y'a personne dans le réfrigérateur ?

\- Même pas, la dernière main, tu l'as jetée.

\- Oh puis cesse de faire ta voix de mourant, secoue-toi, merde ! »

_Je soupire, encore. Je sens ma patience s'effriter, John est de plus en plus présent depuis que j'ai reconstruit mon palais mental, j'ai l'impression de ne plus jamais être seul et ça me gonfle, furieusement. Et pourtant, il me manque, furieusement._

« John, fiche-moi la paix ! J'en ai juste marre que que tu joues à Jiminy Cricket, tu n'es pas ma conscience.

\- Tu connais Jiminy Cricket ? Merde, j'en reviens pas.

\- J'ai été enfant aussi, je te signale.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'en ai guère l'impression. », ironisa John.

_Moi non plus à vrai dire mais bon, il parle dans ma tête, normal qu'il soit de temps à autres d'accord avec moi, je suis le patron. _

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir à l'hôpital, Sherlock ? »

_Tiens, la culpabilité, sauf que je ne me sens pas coupable, ce ne peut être ça. Juste que cette question, il la poserait, oui, ça vient de John, pas de moi._

« Inutile, j'ai un rapport quotidien sur ton état de santé.

\- Mais si j'avais besoin de toi ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu as Graham. »

_Il se tait. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment lui car il n'a pas corrigé ce satané prénom. Et je me sens si idiot de penser ainsi, ce n'est pas moi, ma façon de voir, de vivre. Les gens m'horripilent, au mieux, ils m'indiffèrent. Sauf John. Pendant ces deux ans, il m'a peu manqué, j'agissais pour lui, je savais qu'il m'attendrait... du moins, je le croyais._

_Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le retrouver, tout juste à se fiancer. De prime abord, je m'étais dit que ce n'étais qu'une passade, cette Mary ne comptait pas plus que Jane, Paula ou les autres, juste le besoin primaire de sexe. Mais se marier... la prochaine étape, un enfant, un mini-Watson ? Là, je n'existerais plus pour lui. _(1)

_On me dit égoïste, sociopathe, des adjectifs qui ne me dérangent pas. Je le suis souvent (bien que je ne l'admettrai jamais, même sous la torture), je l'ai été cette fois aussi. Et j'ai offert à John ce qui lui faisait alors défaut : de l'action... et du sexe. Au départ, je l'ai embrassé puis j'ai précipité les choses sérieuses, je le sentais prêt à craquer et vouloir retourner auprès d'elle après leur rupture. Un plan réfléchi, calculé, le temps d'éloigner cette femme sans espoir de retour._

_Le sexe est un instinct primaire pour se reproduire, là, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça correspondait (oui John, je sais comment on fait les enfants). Non, c'est devenu d'abord un plaisir, puis un besoin, une nouvelle addiction car dans ces moments là, c'est comme la drogue, mon esprit n'est parasité par rien, juste lui. Lui et moi._

_Il a quitté une femme pour un homme, est-ce qu'il pourrait me quitter pour un autre homme ? 52,6 % divorcent en Angleterre, John a quitté sa fiancée si facilement, il n'a même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans les statistiques. Il aime le changement, il aime les gens. Il se plaît à marteler qu'il est devenu gay __par accident__. _

« Comment tu me décrirais, John ?

\- Eh bien, très intelligent, je ne t'apprends rien, arrogant, prétentieux, invivable, accroc au danger... sexy. »

_Je souris au dernier mot parce que je sais que c'est vrai, je le sais quand il me touche sans pudeur._

« Et Graham ?

\- Calme, posé, sérieux, on peut toujours compter sur lui. Et il aime le sport, super important, ça. Et libre. »

_Libre, l'est-il encore ? John et lui se ressemblent. _

« Tu pourrais me quitter, John ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? »

_Statistiquement, il m'a déjà laissé._

Sherlock déchira un bout du petit paquet avec ses dents et goûta la poudre blanche de la pointe de la langue.

« Bonne qualité. »

Puis il se leva, ouvrit une fenêtre et laissa une bourrasque de vent emporter le poison.

OoO

(à suivre)

(1) Mary n'est qu'un personnage anecdotique ici par rapport à la série, pas de mariage, pas de bébé. Je ne voulais pas lui accorder trop d'importance.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et au plaisir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite et fin, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le troisième homme**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

John se retourna dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. On avait enfin retiré le dernier drain de son thorax et il pouvait se mouvoir plus librement. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel lourd qui déversait son sempiternel crachin. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait des siècles qu'il avait quitté Castle Combe et son soleil de printemps, pourtant, ça ne faisait que trois semaines. Et déjà trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Sherlock, même pas un coup de fil. Il avait été tenté de l'appeler lui-même, avait pris son téléphone des dizaines de fois puis avait renoncé, après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, il avait quand même pris une balle à sa place. Mais dieu qu'il se sentait seul dans cette chambre aux murs trop blancs !

Les souvenirs s'imposèrent d'eux même : et s'il était resté avec Mary ? Elle serait auprès de lui, certainement. Il avait vraiment désiré l'épouser, se ranger, avoir des enfants. Ses parents avaient été si heureux quand il le leur avait annoncé. Puis Sherlock était revenu et il lui en avait voulu à mort, il aurait bien été capable de le tuer une deuxième fois de ses mains, pour de bon. Mary lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien, elle avait déchanté après ça. Rupture, pas si évidente que ça et seul endroit où se loger : Baker Street. Un véritable tremblement de terre dans son existence qui était devenue si lisse en apparence. Il en voulait à Sherlock de lui avoir menti sur sa pseudo-mort, à Mary pour avoir tu son passé trouble et pourtant, il avait pardonné le détective bien plus facilement. Pourquoi ? Car il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, tout simplement.

Et Sherlock l'avait embrassé, lui ne l'avait pas repoussé, tétanisé par la surprise. Allons bon, Holmes le puceau qui fichait sa langue dans sa bouche, c'était presque une farce, non ? Mais bizarrement, un détail avait tout changé : Sherlock avait joint leurs doigts et John s'était fait la remarque idiote que leurs mains s'imbriquaient parfaitement. La peau était chaude, douce et les lèvres savoureuses.

On ne vire pas gay en un jour... mais en un quart d'heure ! Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la foulée, sur le tapis du salon et quand John l'avait pénétré... oh, mon dieu, ça avait été parfait. Et il n'avait pu que remarquer que son amant lui offrait sa première fois, il en avait été ému aux larmes. Le côté charnel était toujours mieux, le reste, c'était Sherlock, aussi horripilant qu'attendrissant et leur amitié semblait s'être encore sublimée. Jusqu'à ce jour... simples amis, Sherlock serait là, l'affaire était close, il serait auprès de lui. À présent amants, il brillait par son absence et son silence. Tout avait donc tant changé entre eux ?

John sentit sa gorge se serrer et il ferma les yeux, empêchant une averse de larmes de passer la barrière de ses cils.

OoO

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra et il le prit en main.

**\- John sort ce jour. - MH**

Le détective hésita un instant. C'était le premier message de Mycroft depuis qu'il l'avait planté à son bureau, Vernon Cooper menotté à plat ventre sur le tapis. Son aîné avait paru choqué de découvrir l'identité du tueur et Sherlock s'était gargarisé de son ignorance. Il avait moins compris sa peine qui laissait un voile étrange sur ses yeux. Ce type était un tueur, pourquoi de la peine ? Pas parce qu'ils avaient été amants tout de même ?

_« Bien-sûr que si Sherlock, ceux qu'on a aimés comptent toute notre vie._

_\- Vraiment ? Mon frère est un imbécile. »_

_Donc Mary et... John, tu en es un aussi._

Le génie prit son portable en main et pianota.

**\- Brillante déduction. Tes espions s'améliorent - SH**

**\- Tu vas le chercher ? - MH**

**\- Non - SH**

Un temps d'attente et Sherlock plissa les yeux. Intrigant.

**\- Va le voir – MH**

**\- J'ai à faire – SH**

**\- Nos parents arrivent ce soir. Tu attends John ou je les fais loger chez toi - MH**

Sherlock hésita. Son frère était prêt à passer un marché, vraiment intrigant, l'idée ne venait certainement pas de lui, pas au point d'un tel sacrifice. Mais il fallait vérifier.

**\- Tu gères leurs sorties. Je ne m'occupe de rien - SH**

Nouvelle attente, plus longue. Il imaginait facilement Mycroft pester et manquer de balancer son portable contre un mur. Puis un bip.

**\- Deal – MH**

Sherlock reposa son téléphone, s'allongea sur le canapé et contempla le plafond. Et pour une fois, il avait peur de découvrir la vérité, pour une fois, il souhaitait ne rien savoir.

OoO

Dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital, John finissait de s'habiller, grimaçant un peu pour enfiler sa chemise.

« Greg, merci d'être passé chez moi pour me ramener des affaires. »

Il entendit son ami s'éclaircir la gorge derrière le mur.

« En fait, tes affaires sont chez moi. »

John écarquilla les yeux face au miroir.

« Comment ça, elles sont chez toi ?

\- Sherlock les a fait livrer il y a une heure. »

Il passa le nez par la porte pour vérifier le visage de Greg, ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Mais quand il vit son air gêné, les deux mains dans les poches à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, il sut que c'était loin d'être un gag. Il devina que toute couleur quittait son visage, déjà bien trop pâle et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il dut s'accrocher un instant au chambranle.

« Que... mais comment... mais... Non mais le connard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer, c'était un sms disant, et je le cite, ''qu'il anticipait les événement et facilitait les choses à tout le monde.'' »

John revint dans la chambre se laissa tomber assis au bord du lit. Bordel, il avait failli mourir pour lui et il le larguait, sans une explication ? Et il le virait de son propre appartement ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait dû tomber amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

OoO

Greg portait la valise de John et restait derrière lui alors qu'il montait péniblement les escaliers de Baker Street, ayant formellement refusé de se rendre chez Greg. Il sortait tout juste de l'hôpital et rentrait enfin chez lui, le souffle court et les joues creusées mais heureux de retrouver ses murs. Madame Hudson avait accouru et préparait un thé qu'elle leur monterait ensuite, ne semblant pas au courant de son pseudo-déménagement-ultra-récent.

La porte à peine ouverte, John ressentit son cœur faire un saut. Sherlock était là, debout au milieu de la pièce, son violon silencieux sous la joue. Bordel ce qu'il lui avait manqué, ce con !

« Bonjour John, bien remis ? »

Le ton était si impersonnel que Greg jura entre ses dents. John n'aurait rien pu dire, la froideur de son amant lui faisait l'impression d'une douche froide. Sans eau, sans glaçons, dans son salon, John se sentait vainqueur de l'Ice Bucket Challenge haut la main.

« Tu le saurais si tu étais passé à l'hôpital rien qu'une fois, putain ! », beugla Gregory.

John lui posa une main sur le bras. En fait, il redoutait cet instant depuis son réveil. Sherlock avait été aux abonnés absents, pas une visite, même pas un sms et John lui en voulait. Mais seul, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, jamais Sherlock ne l'avait laissé tomber, il devait même reconnaître que sa prétendue mort avait été une mise en scène pour lui sauver la vie, le sauvegarder et Mycroft avait gardé un œil sur lui pendant ces deux ans. Il se passait quelque chose et il devait chercher à comprendre avant de lui balancer une droite pourtant bien méritée.

« Greg, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? Je t'appelle plus tard.

\- Ouais, vaut mieux avant que je ne fasse de la purée de détective consultant, petit génie de mes deux ! À plus, prends soin de toi, John. Et si tu le tues, ne t'inquiète de rien, je couvrirai ton meurtre ! »

Quand l'inspecteur fut sorti, Sherlock daigna poser son violon sans s'approcher du médecin. Il semblait à l'aise mais son attitude était à peine hésitante, John ne put que le remarquer, il le connaissait trop bien. Et ils étaient là, les bras ballants, séparés de trois pas sauf qu'aucun ne semblait vouloir franchir cette ultime frontière. Le détective avait ce regard en coin, inquisiteur.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine, John.

\- Normal quand on se prend une balle mais un peu de repos et je serai comme neuf. Sherlock, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'hôpital ?

\- Tu avais Graham, non ?

\- Greg... mais... quel est le rapport ?

\- Tu avais de la compagnie, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

\- Oui mais il n'est pas toi... T'es quand même pas croyable, t'adore refiler les taches ingrates aux autres et ne fais pas le malin, je sais pour tes parents ! Merde Sherlock, tu m'envoies chez lui sans rien me demander, tu me vires sans une explication, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas avec lui que je couche ! »

Le ton était monté, John s'emportait, déçu et frustré.

« Vraiment ?

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Tu ne couches pas avec lui ? »

John faillit s'étrangler et crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher sous le choc. Le roi de la déduction était en train de supposer que lui et Greg... alors là, c'était surréaliste.

« Non. Mais bien-sûr que NON ! C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé toutes mes affaires chez lui ?

\- Je ne comptais pas perdre du temps avec une stupide scène de rupture. Ainsi, nous évitons les mots assassins, les coups, les larmes car je suis sûr que tu aurais pleuré.

\- Pas toi sans doute. En tous cas, je te remercie pour la confiance !

\- Confiance ?! Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? Il savait, Mycroft savait, tu savais, tout le monde savait sauf moi ! »

John soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil, soudain épuisé, la poitrine douloureuse à force de retenir un souffle qui lui manquait.

« Sherlock, tu... tu ne sauras donc jamais comprendre les sentiments ? Des fois, je me demande ce qu'on fout ensemble.

\- Je comprends les sentiments, ou à peu près. Il s'avère que Vernon -non mais tu parles d'un prénom-, était l'amant de Mycroft à l'université. Ils ont rompu mais ce dernier faisait une fixation sur mon frère, va comprendre pourquoi... Tu arrives à imaginer quelqu'un coucher avec mon frère ?

\- Je l'imagine très bien, figure-toi.

\- Tu couches avec lui ? »

Nouvelle pause, les yeux levés au ciel, John serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été assis.

« Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Mais bien-sûr que non puisqu'il couche avec Greg !

\- Oh. »

Sherlock sembla pensif un instant, l'air un peu écœuré. Au moins, il comprenait mieux comment John pouvait être au courant pour la visite de ses parents en ville et pourquoi son frère s'était manifesté quelques heures plus tôt, sans doute contraint par son... amant... Beurk !

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était si évident que seul son abruti de mec avait pu passer à côté. Cette relation avait été l'élément déclencheur, Mycroft n'avait plus entendu parler de Vernon depuis des années, ne s'en était pas soucié. Sauf que ce dernier, éminent botaniste, s'était installé à Londres pour rester près de lui, sans qu'il le sache. Et il avait surpris un baiser, sur le pas de porte de Mycroft, avec Greg. Et là, il avait disjoncté, commencé avec des lettres de menaces anonymes, des coups de fil,... Puis la violence... Mycroft était tombé des nues en découvrant qui avait été arrêté.

« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu à l'hôpital, Sherlock ?

\- Tu m'as abandonné, je n'allais pas m'imposer, pas mon genre.

\- Quoi, moi je t'ai abandonné ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Merde, j'ai reçu une balle pour toi...

\- C'est ce que je dis, tu m'as abandonné. John Watson, comment as-tu pu imaginer que te sacrifier pour moi serait une bonne chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'était instinctif, j'ai voulu te protéger.

\- En me cachant des choses aussi ? Tu ne m'as pas protégé, tu m'as mis en touche, tu m'a laissé. »

Le petit génie souffrait vraiment, ne cherchant même pas à le cacher. Ils avaient parfois tant de mal à se comprendre. John s'extirpa de son siège au prix d'un effort démesuré, s'approcha à pas lents et enlaça la taille de son amant, nichant son nez dans son cou.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Sherlock, je sais trop bien le mal que ça fait, quand tu as disparu.

\- Selon les statistiques, nous ne resterons pas ensemble.

\- Et depuis quand on peut nous ranger dans des cases ? C'est ridicule, encore plus venant de toi. »

John entendit Sherlock soupirer et il faillit ronronner quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Quand tu t'es effondré devant moi... je t'en ai voulu John, terriblement car si tu me quittais, je ne pourrais pas...

\- Chut. », intima John en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le médecin n'avait pas besoin des mots, il comprenait. Quand Sherlock était revenu après deux ans, ce dernier avait cru que la vie reprendrait, naïvement ou alors avec une prétention hors norme, il n'avait jamais pu trancher. Que d'énergie dépensée alors, de colère, de rancune de ne pas avoir été mis dans le secret.

Cette fois, quand Greg et Mycroft avaient parlé des menaces, John avait paniqué. Le goût du danger, lui et Sherlock l'avaient tous les deux, sauf qu'à présent, ils étaient amoureux. Aussi, John avait préféré la fuite, sans rien dire à personne, le peur a ventre de revivre la période haïe deux ans plus tôt, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Cacher quoi que ce soit au détective était une sinécure alors il avait joué un rôle, s'était conduit en lâche. Un énième coup de fil de Lestrade auquel il avait enfin répondu et il lui avait dit où ils étaient, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait retenir Sherlock longtemps. Et comble du comble, ce dernier avait réglé l'affaire en deux jours, Cooper arrêté, personne de blessé.

Alors oui, John comprenait qu'il avait fait la même erreur que Sherlock, taire pour sauvegarder. Belle connerie !

« Sherlock, tu as vraiment cru que je te trompais avec Greg ? Mais bon, c'est pas si mal de te voir jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Gavin est loin de me valoir.

\- T'es vraiment un grand con prétentieux ! »

Et Sherlock cette fois, ne répondit pas et darda ses prunelles céruléennes dans celles du médecin. Le temps s'arrêta quand leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, doucement, lentement avant qu'ils ne se caressent du bout des lèvres. Quand Madame Hudson entra avec son plateau et les trouva étroitement enlacés, elle sourit et revint sur ses pas, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Contre son gré, John mit fin au baiser, le souffle court et rare.

« Tu trembles, John.

\- Hum, oui, je suis vidé.

\- Alors viens. »

Sherlock l'entraîna vers sa chambre, un bras autour de sa taille, puis il le fit asseoir sur le lit, s'accroupit devant lui et commença de déboutonner sa chemise. John se laissait faire, observait les longs doigts un peu hésitants. D'habitude, Sherlock avait une précision de chirurgien jusque dans leur intimité, là, il semblait nerveux. John se saisit doucement de son poignet.

« Sherlock, je t'aime. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, tétanisé par la surprise de ces trois petits, minuscules, infimes mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. Il secoua ses boucles brunes comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve.

« Tu aimes les gens John, c'est dans ta nature.

\- Oui, enfin, y'en a pas mal que je ne peux pas blairer. Je n'ai qu'à aller dans un magasin, un patient me reconnaît et j'ai droit à tous les détails de sa diarrhée dans le rayon chocolat et confiseries.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas être sociable et je m'en félicite.

\- Avec moi, tu l'es, tu es spécial pour moi. »

Sherlock inspira par le nez.

« Parce que je te donne des orgasmes. »

John entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« Euh, oui, mais pas que... Sherlock, je ne parle pas de sexe - bien que ça compte et nous deux, c'est juste génial - , je te parle... tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, tu me manques même quand tu es là, ce que tu penses m'importe, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu vis... Je t'aime quand tu es doux, je t'aime quand tu es chiant, j'aime être avec toi, j'aime me réveiller avec toi. Seulement toi. Et pour toi ?

\- La question est tellement idiote qu'elle ne mérite aucune réponse.

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Tu n'es pas venu une seule fois à l'hôpital alors j'ai besoin d'entendre ce que tu ressens pour moi.

\- Élémentaire, tu es le seul et sera toujours le seul dans ma vie, John, ça me semble évident. Allonge-toi maintenant. »

John n'insista pas et se laissa faire. Sherlock l'aida à enlever le reste de ses vêtements, ôta les siens, et le rejoignit sous les draps. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau, s'étreignant doucement. John, lové dans le creux de son épaule, savourait une douce caresse dans ses cheveux et commençait doucement à somnoler.

« John ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je t'interdis de me manquer encore comme ça. »

Le médecin embrassa doucement l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Promis. »

Oui, il le lui promettait, une réponse à un ''je t'aime'' façon Sherlock...

_John, pendant deux ans, tu ne m'as pas manqué car tu étais avec moi, dans mon palais mental. À croire que ça ne me suffit plus._

Sherlock embrassa la racine de ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Enfin, il allait dormir après trois semaines d'insomnies.

OoO

Sherlock s'éveilla et admira un instant le visage de son amant, endormi entre ses bras. Il aurait une autre cicatrice sur son torse qui aurait allure de porte dans son palais mental : une cellule, fermée à clé, ultra-sécurisée pour enfermer cet affreux doute qui lui avait fait penser qu'il le quittait. Lestrade avait toujours été le troisième homme, il s'était juste trompé sur les deux autres.

Combien John avait-il aimé de personnes ? Beaucoup trop pour Sherlock, de toute façon. Lui cloisonnait son cerveau, le médecin son cœur, une salle pour chaque ancienne maîtresse, amante, amoureuse... Combien avant lui ? Combien après ? Statistiquement...

_« Les statistiques, on les emmerde ! Pas vrai Jiminy ?_

_\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »_

_Dans mon palais mental, il y a des couloirs, des salles, des tours, des douves, des sous-sols... mais par n'importe quel chemin, John est au bout de la route. _

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. **

**Au plaisir.**


End file.
